


Self doubt and comforting talks

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Kara just needs hugs really, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, kara just wants to good enough, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Kara is drunk and Lena comforts her bezzie mate :) enjoy.





	Self doubt and comforting talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo first prompt by AlphWolf45 so that's great :)

Kara doesn't make a habit of drinking, she honestly doesn't see the prospect of fun in it. Although tonight, she disregards her previous statements as she drowns the liquid of the alien liquor bottles. Mon-El eyes her, eyes wary and concerned, but she just waves him off. She scans over the alone bar, watching various friends, lovers, or anything in-between spending time together. It only further cemented her loneliness in the night.

She sighed, trying to relieve the tension in her muscles from the unforgiving week she has had. Supergirl hadn't been given a break due to various aliens seeking havoc on her city, not to mention Snapper had been jumping down her throat numerous times over her different articles. The constant belittling he done to her was cause for drop in her self esteem. Not to mention a certain dark hairs CEO who keep seemingly cancelling on their lunches and outings.

Kara felt her stomach lurched as she recalled her earlier discovery, seeing Lena with a woman having dinner. Kara witnessed Lena throwing her head back, mouth releasing laughs far too cheerful for Kara's liking. The woman, who had buried her face behind locks of hair, was mere inches away, body close to Lena's in a way that made Kara's heart jerk violently. 

Kara felt the tipsiness of the alcohol settling into her, mind fuzzing over slightly. She still felt the small pangs in her stomach at the thought of Lena with someone else. Kara wasn't stupid, she had known of her growing feelings towards the woman, her heart fluttering at the thoughts of their lunches and dinners spent together. She had noted how her mind always wandered to the woman, fantasizing unrealistic dreams of them.

Kara's face broke out a frown, her mind wondering where Lena was. Was that woman with her? Were they together? At that in particular, Kara felt nauseous. She didn't have a right to feel this way, Lena was her bestfriend not her girlfriend. Lena was not entitled to not have a romantic interest solely because of Kara's jealously.

Kara couldn't stop the thoughts fluttering across her mind, why would she choose you? She's Lena Luthor, CEO of one of the most revolutionized tech companies who could have anyone bend over backwards trying to have her. She was a beautiful, rich and powerful woman who could conquer anything she set her mind to.

Someone like that deserved to be spoiled, having the finest jewelry bought for her, and the most tasteful wine adorning her lips. She deserved more than a small, junior reporter who was struggling to afford her apartment as is. She deserved the grandest in life, and Kara just couldn't provide that as herself. She deserved to have the brilliant lights of the richest cities adorning outside of her window, watching while sipping champagne worthy of Kara's yearly paycheck.

No, Lena deserved someone like Supergirl. She deserved some one important, a hero. Someone brave, loyal, fierce, and not to mention confident. It was better than a meek little journalist who couldn't even argue Snapper’s belittlement of her. She didn't deserve someone who could barely get their articles past, she couldn't compete with millionaires and high-ranking members of the elite upper society. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, Kara just wanted to be worth it to someone without it having to be as Supergirl. 

Kara chuckled darkly to herself, ‘ only half of me could ever deserve such a beautiful woman.’

Lena was beautiful, smart, and oh Rao was she ever one of the most charming woman. Kara had fallen so hard for the CEO it sometimes scared her, warranted her sadness at the thought of never having her.

Kara in this moment resented her other half, the half that was good enough. The side that was a hero of the city, respected and admired. Someone Lena could honorably be escorted by, someone who could be deemed socially acceptable. A person who an entire city looked up too, who took the name into a household name that expresses safety and protection. 

Kara sipped on the bitter liquid, head spinning slightly now. Her heart continued clenching with every beat, her eyes zoning in on the city full of sounds. Her ears perked, finding the lowly heart beat in Lena's office. She lets a small smile trail her lips as she find she was alone. 

‘Screw it’ Kara mumbled, downing the last sip. She rushed out of the bar and into the cold night. Arms reaching to strip herself of her clothes to expose her suit underneath. As she took off in the air, she found it somehow harder to concentrate on her flying. Her mind was buzzing, body close to crackling with electricity. Her heart racing fiercely as she heard blood pounding through her ears.

She landed not to gracefully, her arm accidentally knocking over a plotted plant in its wake on the table outside. Lena startled at the noise, glancing suspiciously at Kara before sighing. She exited the balcony door before looking at the frowning girl outside. Kara released to her a nervous, embarrassed smile.

“So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit. Tell me, Supergirl, was my own plotted plant threatening my life,” Her eyes captured her ‘shock’ at the situation before Kara frowned deeper.

“I just needed to see you,” Kara mumbled, her words noticeably slower and more slurred together.

“Are you drunk?” Lena's eye brow raised, her face torn between confusion and disbelief. Kara shrugged as Lena took her in visibly tense frame.

“C’mon Kara, lets walk you inside,” Lena spoke, voice soft as she guides Kara to the couch. She gently sets her down and proceeds to occupy the space next to her. 

“Why were you drinking,” Lena asked, breaking the settled silence over the pair.

Kara let out a sigh, a response etching itself on her lips before she responds ,” A lot of things.”

Her response carves a frown into the face of the alien infront of her, eyes furrowing with confusion,” Anything specifically.”

Kara blew air from her mouth,” I’m just afraid Kara Danvers isn't worth as much as Supergirl. She's just a small reporter who doesn't fit in.”

Lena registered the words released from the superheroes mouth, her heart swelling in sadness at the thought of Kara taking these thoughts. She took in Kara's features, her face laced with sadness and desperation, her shoulders hunched over. Desperation for any indication Lena thought she was worth it. In this moment she saw not Kara Danvers or even Supergirl, she was witnessing Kara Zor-El. Someone who had survived the destruction of her planet, someone who was undeniably lonely and desperately hoping someone could love her. 

 

“Kara Danvers, you are worth it,” Lena whispered, moving closer to the blonde,” More than you'll ever see. Why do you doubt that?”

“I saw you at dinner,” Kara let out sheepishly,” With that woman.”

Lena let out a soft chuckle,” That was my assistant, Kara. I have no interest in her. Okay? So don't doubt your worth because you are one of the most divine beings on this planet.”

Kara raised her head, eyes shimmering with something of hope at Lena's words. She let a pout surface her face as she scanned Lena's eyes for any sign of a lie. Seemingly finding none she let her words she had been pondering escape her,” Am I worthy enough for you?”

Her words come in more of a teasing light tone but that doesn't effect Lena's silent gasp of shock. 

“I'm the one who isn't worth enough for you Kara,” Lena admitted, pales hands taking the Kryptonian’s,” You are the kindest, gentlest, most beautiful, brave, and not to mention happy woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You've turned into my hero Kara, not Supergirl.”

Kara eyes watered up as a wide smile took place on her face,” I really want to kiss you.”

“I'm not stopping you, Ms. Danvers,” Lena replied teasingly. Their lips met in a soft kiss as Kara inwardly squealed.

Maybe she was worth just as much as Supergirl, even if only to Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again, I've just created a new Twitter so like if you want to follow me, send in prompts, or even to just talk check it out. :) 
> 
> @_nxptxne_


End file.
